


one week;two hearts

by katsuk1



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, dsfjf i dont know how to tag things, kiho, or kihyun contemplates suicide, suicide warning, that's a tag, wonho is a sweet baby who just wants everybody to be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsuk1/pseuds/katsuk1
Summary: wonho wants to tell kihyun about everything good in the world. he wants to tell him how the stars twinkle at night just for him and he wants to tell him how much he wants to hold his hand and kiss his lips until he realizes how much wonho loves him.too bad he only has a week.





	1. preface;

The night sky has already taken over by the time Wonho looks up from his textbook and he doesn’t bother checking the time, too exhausted to even move a muscle. He flops back onto his bed and groans when he feels his back hit the mattress. He stares up at the ceiling for a moment before he hears his phone go off, a familiar tune playing quietly.

He slowly pushes himself up and frowns when he sees that the call is from an unknown number.

“Hello?” he asks, ruffling his hair tiredly.

“H-Hello?” a small voice responds. “Is this… Is this the suicide hotline?”

Wonho blinks once. Twice. “Um… No?”

“Oh?” the voice replies. “Oh. Maybe… Maybe this is a sign I shouldn’t have called.” Wonho hears a shaky breath from the other end of the line. “I’m sorry for disturbing you. I’m gonna hang up now. Enjoy the rest of your night.”

“No, wait!” Wonho yelps out quickly, eyes widening at once. “Are you going to kill yourself?”

“Hm? Oh. I don’t know. I think so.”

“You think so?”

The boy hesitates to answer and Wonho realizes he’s been chewing on his lip the entire time. “No. I know so.”

Wonho’s breath hitches and it’s painfully audible. It makes the boy on the other side chuckle. It sounds bitter and it hurts Wonho’s heart. “Please, please don’t kill yourself. Where are you right now?”

“At home.” Wonho hears the sound of a bed creaking. He wonders if they’re in the same position right now. “I have a knife in my hand. I think I’ll slit my throat.”

“Where are your parents? Why would you kill yourself?” Wonho straightens his posture unintentionally and he wants to scream. He imagines someone slitting their own throat and shudders, the air in his room growing colder by the second. 

“My parents?” the boy sounds like the calmest person Wonho’s ever met. How could he be so calm when he just said he wanted to kill himself? “I don’t know. Somewhere not caring about me. I don’t matter anyway. I’m always lonely.”

Wonho licks his lips and his hands become shaky. He tangles his fingers in his sweater to still them. He feels adrenaline rush through his veins and his heartbeat starts to palpitate. “Of course you matter.” His voice is just above a whisper. “Everyone matters.”

“That’s what people put on gift cards and self help commercials.” the boy’s voice drops down to a whisper too. “Don’t be a self help commercial.”

“Please don’t kill yourself.”

“Why shouldn’t I?”

“Your friends?”

“I don’t have any.”

“Your family.”

“They don’t care anymore.”

Wonho’s throat dries and his head becomes dizzy, trying to think of anything that’ll stop him from killing himself. “For… Me?”

“I don’t know who you are.”

“But you could.” Wonho’s voice becomes desperate but why? He doesn’t even know who this person is. “If you stay alive for just another day, a week, I promise I’ll convince you that I care for you.”

Silence comes from the other line and Wonho’s glad that he’s at least contemplating it. Or registering how absolutely idiotic Wonho sounds. Either way, he’s not killing himself right now, is he? 

“If I manage to make you believe someone cares for you in a week,” Wonho continues. “Will you stay alive?”

“... A week?” he sounds so fragile and weak. He sounds like a bubble of tears is stuck in his throat and Wonho feels like that too. 

"Just a week. If I can make you feel like me, a complete stranger, who has no idea who you are, cares for you, promise me you won't kill yourself?"

A deafening silence rolls over the two of them. What if he rejects Wonho? What if he decides to kill himself anyway? But then, Wonho hears soft sobs. They’re quiet and muffled, like the boy on the other side is crying into a pillow. 

“Okay.” soft breathing comes from his side. He coughs and changes his tone to something more confident. Or less pathetic. “Alright. One week?”

“One week.” confirms Wonho one last time. 

The other boy steadies his breathing and Wonho hears the sound of tissues being torn out of its box. “Are you… Are you going to hang up now?”

Wonho hesitates. “If I hang up, will you kill yourself?” 

The other boy hesitates too. Wonho bites his lip. “Will you… Talk to me until I fall asleep? I-I know it’s weird and all but… I’m sorry. You can hang up. I won’t kill myself. I promise.”

“No, no, it’s okay. What do you want me to talk about?” asks Wonho gently, a small smile rising to his face. 

“Anything.” the boy responds. “Talk to me about anything.”

 

For the next hour and a half, Wonho tells the boy on the other end of the line about his day, about how he absolutely hates math and Wonho can one hundred percent confirm that he has the sweetest, most adorable laugh he’s ever heard. It’s soft like cotton candy and it tugs Wonho’s heart strings until he’s sure they’re about to snap. When the boy stops laughing or humming in response to Wonho’s words, Wonho listens carefully to the sound of his breathing slow down into an even pace.

Wonho faintly smiles and his words become airy and light. 

“Good night.”


	2. day 1;

When Wonho wakes up in the morning, his mind is hazy and filled with things he needs to do today but the only thing he really seemed to care about was to see if the boy from last night kept his promise. His heart skips three beats at the thought of him breaking the promise. Wonho picks up his phone and adds the boy’s number into his contacts, naming him “Boy I Need To Keep Alive”. He presses call and holds the phone up to his ear.

“Hello?” the familiar voice fills his ears after a few rings and Wonho feels a weight being lifted off his heart. 

“You’re still alive.” replies Wonho breathlessly. 

The boy chuckles. “I guess I am.” His voice is soft- softer than how he sounded last night and he sounds just as breathless as Wonho does. “Did you just wake up?”

“Yeah. Did you?”

The boy hums. “You woke me up."

Wonho feels his cheeks warm. “Sorry.” he apologizes sheepishly, a timid smile rising upon his half asleep face.

“No, it’s okay. I forgot to set my alarm and there’s school today.”

“Oh, that reminds me. Where are you from?” Wonho makes his way to the bathroom quietly. “If you don’t mind telling me, of course.” he adds quickly, afraid the boy will think of him as some crazy stalker or murderer. 

There’s a few moments of silence before Wonho hears it. The boy giggles. _He giggles._ It’s airy and high pitched and it steals all the oxygen out of Wonho’s body in a nano second. “I’m from Seoul. South Korea. Where are you from?”

Wonho clears his throat and tries to ignore how cute the boy sounds right now. “I’m from Seoul too. How old are you?”

“Seventeen. How old are you?”

Wonho smiles at himself in the mirror and runs his fingers through his uncombed hair. “I’m seventeen too.”

The boy hums again. He sounds happy. It makes Wonho happy. “Maybe we have more in common than we thought.” 

They both let the call run on in comfortable silence for awhile until Wonho hears the sound of covers being thrown off someone. “I think I should go get ready now. I’m gonna hang up now, okay?’

“Alright.” says Wonho softly. He can’t see it, but he knows the other boy is smiling. “Have a good day, okay? I’ll text you.”

“Okay.” 

The line goes dead and Wonho is left alone in his bathroom, smiling like an absolute idiot. 

He doesn’t even know his name yet. 

 

_**To: Boy I Have To Keep Alive**_

_**hey, you there?** _

_**Sent 9:29 am.** _

__

_**From: Boy I Have To Keep Alive** _

_**it’s only been a couple hours.** _

_**Sent 9:30 am.** _

__

_**To: Boy I Have To Keep Alive** _

_**i know but i wanted to check up on you.** _

_**Sent 9:30 am.** _

 

There’s no response for three minutes but Wonho shrugs it off and pretends he’s listening to his teacher’s lecture but the only thing on his mind is ‘The Boy He Has To Keep Alive’. 

 

_**From: Boy I Have To Keep Alive**_

_**sorry, my teacher was talking and i need to pass this class badly.** _

_**Sent 9:34 am.** _

__

_**To: Boy I Have To Keep Alive** _

_**stop talking to me then, dmmy.** _

_**Sent 9:35 am.** _

__

_**To: Boy I Have To Keep Alive** _

_***DUMMY** _

_**Sent 9:35 am.** _

__

_**To: Boy I Have To Keep Alive** _

_**wow i can’t believe you tried to diss me and ended up dissing yourself. i’ll talk to you later, i think he knows i’m on my phone.** _

_**Sent 9:37 am.** _

__

_**To: Boy I Have To Keep Alive** _

_**alright dweeb, talk to you later.** _

_**Sent 9:38 am.** _

 

“Why are you so happy?” 

“What?” Wonho looks up from his book and gives his best friend a confused glance. 

“You’re grinning like an idiot and I haven’t seen you do that since Changkyun had to do an aggressive chicken dance at Walmart. What’s up?” 

“Nothing’s up Hyungwon, God.” shaking his head, Wonho laughs when he sees the other boy scoot closer with a questionable look in his eyes. 

“What is it? _Hm?_ ” Hyungwon nudges him repeatedly until Wonho looks like he’s going to cry from laughter. “Are you finally becoming a pro League of Legends player? Did you finally learn how to kill a spider without having a panic attack?” 

“Shut up,” hisses Wonho, pursing his lips, failing to hide his grin. “We’re gonna get kicked out of the library. Again.” 

“It’s not my fault you scream like a little girl.” Hyungwon hisses back, glancing around quickly to make sure the librarian wasn’t on her way to scold them. “Why won’t you tell me? Did you get a boyfriend or something?” Wonho bites his tongue and pauses for a moment too long. “So you did get a boyfriend!” 

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Wonho shoves his best friend lightly, trying to think of something, anything to get him out of this conversation. “He’s just… A friend.” 

“A friend you’re really fond of?” 

“Yes, a friend I’m really fond of.” 

Hyungwon stops talking and Wonho feels himself let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. The sound of book pages being flipped is heard and the quiet chatter of studying students mixed with the slight tapping of keyboard keys calms Wonho’s nerves. That is, until Hyungwon speaks again. 

“What’s his name?” 

Wonho stops reading and refuses to look up. 

“I don’t know.” 

__**From: Hyungwonnie (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**__

__**how do you not know his name???????????????????????????????????????** _ _

__**Sent 4:29 pm.** _ _

___ _

__**To: Hyungwonnie (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧** _ _

__**!!!!!!!!!!! I DON’T KNOW STOP YELLING AT ME** _ _

__**Sent 4:36 pm.** _ _

___ _

__**From: Hyungwonnie (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧** _ _

__**I’M NOT YELLING AT YOU** _ _

__**Sent 4:37 pm.** _ _

___ _

__**To: Hyungwonnie (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧** _ _

__**I’M CALLING THE COPS** _ _

__**Sent 4:38 pm.** _ _

___ _

__**From: Hyungwonnie (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧** _ _

__**you can call the cops on me when you find out what your boyfriend’s name is ʘ‿ʘʘ‿ʘʘ‿ʘʘ‿ʘ** _ _

__**Sent 4:40 pm.** _ _

___ _

__**To: Hyungwonnie (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧** _ _

__**dont smile at me like that** _ _

__**Sent 4:41 pm.** _ _

_Wonho stares at his sent message for another minute before he realizes Hyungwon wasn’t going to respond. He sighs and hangs his head, tapping on “The Boy I Need To Keep Alive”. Wonho writes and deletes almost a million messages before he realizes that the other boy was attempting to message him. His breath hitches, cursing himself out silently._

__**From: The Boy I Need To Keep Alive**__

__**can we call? please?** _ _

__**Sent 4:56 pm.** _ _

___ _

__**From: The Boy I Need To Keep Alive** _ _

__**i’m sorry, you don’t have to call me, i’m just** _ _

__**Sent 4:56 pm.** _ _

___ _

__**From: The Boy I Need To Keep Alive** _ _

__**i’m really scared** _ _

__**Sent 4:56 pm.** ___ _

___ _

___Wonho’s mind blurs and suddenly, he realizes he’s waiting for the other boy to pick up._ _ _

___“Are you okay?” Wonho blurts the words out before he could think but he doesn’t seem to care at the moment._ _ _

___“I’m…” the boy takes a shaky breath and the deja vu sends shivers down Wonho’s spine. “I think.”_ _ _

___“What’s wrong?” his voice is softer than he had expected it to sound but it seemed to soothe the boy on the other end of the line._ _ _

___“I don’t know… My sister… Her boyfriend just started yelling and I heard… I think my sister’s crying. I think I’m crying too.”_ _ _

___There are few things that will rid Wonho of his common sense and speech. This, is one of those things. He feels the words being glued to his throat and he wants to scream at himself to say something but he can’t. Unfortunately for him, the other boy decides to fill the silence._ _ _

___“I hate him,” he spits out bitterly through wobbly breaths. “He’s disgusting. He’s awful. Everybody loves him but they don’t see what he does to her. I swear to God, if I ever find out he lays a finger on her… God, I shouldn’t even care. She doesn’t even care about me. She stopped trying.” a jumbled line of words tumble out of his mouth at once but it’s covered with blubber and Wonho doesn’t try to understand._ _ _

___“She does… She has to, doesn’t she?”_ _ _

___“She used to.” he states simply, sniffling. “I think I just heard something break. I think I’m gonna die.”_ _ _

___“You can’t die. I’m not letting you.”_ _ _

___There’s no response but Wonho can hear muffled arguing through the boy’s thin walls. There’s a deep sigh._ _ _

___“I really wish you could pick me up and take me somewhere.”_ _ _

___“Where?” Wonho asks quietly, pulling his blankets up to cover his legs._ _ _

___“Somewhere. Anywhere.” there’s a moment of silence and the screaming seems to die down just a bit._ _ _

___“Tell me about this ‘somewhere’ you keep talking about.” Wonho’s only thought at the moment is to distract the other until everything blows over. Until all the yelling halts._ _ _

___There’s rustling on the other end of the line. “Somewhere where the stars shine brighter than the sun. Where the sunsets are pink and hazy.” he inhales sharply. “Somewhere where I can talk to you for hours without having to worry.”_ _ _

___A painful smile hits Wonho’s face as he lays back in his bed. “Maybe I’ll take you there someday.” Wonho murmurs._ _ _

___“I wish you would take me there right now.” the boy’s voice cracks into a high whimper and more rustling can be heard._ _ _

___“I know you do. And I will but… We can’t. I don’t even know where you are or what your name is.”_ _ _

___“If I tell you my name will you come pick me up and whisk me away like some fairytale?”_ _ _

___“I wish, kid.” Wonho chuckles, shaking his head. “All I can do right now is talk to you.”_ _ _

___“I think that’s more than enough.” whispers the boy, sniffling again. “Do you still wanna know my name?”_ _ _

___“It’s better than calling you nothing.”_ _ _

___“I am nothing.”_ _ _

___Silence. Then, the boy clears his throat and Wonho hears a sigh._ _ _

___“Sorry. Sorry, God, I’m so depressing.”_ _ _

___“It’s okay. Really, it’s okay.”_ _ _

___“If you still wanna know my name, it’s Kihyun. I don’t know why I didn’t tell you that earlier. Maybe I was too busy being even more depressing.”_ _ _

___“Kihyun…” Wonho speaks his name hesitantly, testing the feeling. “You’re not depressing at all. I promise.”_ _ _

___“You’re making a lot of promises you can’t keep.”_ _ _

___“I will keep them. That’s why we’re talking, isn’t it? Because you trust me enough to keep my promises.” Wonho feels breathless but he can’t figure out why. Maybe it’s the way Kihyun’s tone had changed to something broken to something so sharp and tart so fast._ _ _

___“Can I tell you something?” Kihyun releases his words in a single breath and it takes Wonho by surprise._ _ _

___“Uh, yeah, of course. What is it?”_ _ _

___“I don’t think I’ve ever not thought of dying. It sounds… So emo and just awful but all I can think about is how it’ll be like if I’m not here. But…” Kihyun takes a staggered breath but this time, Wonho isn’t sure if it’s to calm his nerves or if it’s to power his confidence. “For the small amount of the time that we’ve spoken together… I haven’t thought about that at all. I guess I just… I just wanted to say thank you._ _ _

___I don’t even know if I would’ve lasted this long without you.”_ _ _

___ _

___**_From: kihyun♡_**_ _ _

___**_sorry, again._ ** _ _ _

___**_Sent 5:41 pm._ ** _ _ _

___**** _ _ _

___**_To: kihyun♡_ ** _ _ _

___**_for what?_ ** _ _ _

___**_Sent 5:41 pm._ ** _ _ _

___**** _ _ _

___**_From: kihyun♡_ ** _ _ _

___**_you had to hear my sister’s boyfriend scream for an hour. and i basically just told you you were the only reason i’m still alive._ ** _ _ _

___**_Sent 5:42 pm._ ** _ _ _

___ _

___When Wonho had ended the call with Kihyun, all that could be heard through Kihyun’s walls were the quiet sobs of his sister. Her boyfriend had slammed the door on his way out and it didn’t help Kihyun’s nerves, which added an extra fifteen minutes to the call._ _ _

___ _

____**To: kihyun♡**__ _ _

____**it’s really ok. i like talking to you a lot.** _ _ _ _

____**Sent 5:43 pm.** _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

____**From: kihyun♡** _ _ _ _

____**even when there’s crying and screaming as a constant background track?** _ _ _ _

____**Sent 5:43 pm.** _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

____**To: kihyun♡** _ _ _ _

____**yes. even when there is crying and screaming playing in the background like a broken record.** _ _ _ _

____**Sent 5:43 pm.** _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

____**From: kihyun♡** _ _ _ _

____**god, you don’t know how much i appreciate you.** _ _ _ _

____**Sent 5:45 pm.** _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

____**From: kihyun♡** _ _ _ _

____**i wish you’d just talk to me until midnight and let me fall asleep to something besides my sister crying.** _ _ _ _

____**Sent 5:46 pm.** _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

____**To: kihyun♡** _ _ _ _

____**i’d like that a lot. like, a lot a lot. but i have basketball practice tomorrow and if i’m late again i’ll get murdered. i’ll talk to you extra long tomorrow, ok?** _ _ _ _

____**Sent 5:47 pm.** _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

____**From: kihyun♡** _ _ _ _

____**oh. ok! that’s ok. you don’t have to worry about me. don’t go out of your way to do things for me.** _ _ _ _

____**Sent 5:48 pm.** _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

____**To: kihyun♡** _ _ _ _

____**i want to.** _ _ _ _

____**Sent 5:58 pm.** _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

____**From: kihyun♡** _ _ _ _

____**… why?** _ _ _ _

____**Sent 5:59 pm.** _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

____**To: kihyun♡** _ _ _ _

____**because i care for you.** _ _ _ _

____**Sent 6:00 pm.** _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

____**From: kihyun♡** _ _ _ _

____**… i… think i should go now. i never got your name, by the way. sorry.** _ _ _ _

____**Sent 6:00 pm.** _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

____**From: kihyun♡** _ _ _ _

____**whatever your name is… thanks. for talking to me. for trusting me. everything. i’ll talk to you tomorrow, ok?** _ _ _ _

____**Sent 6:00 pm.** _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

____**To: kihyun♡** _ _ _ _

____**if you still wanna know, my name’s wonho. i’ll talk to you tomorrow kihyun. i hope you know i meant it when i told you i cared.** _ _ _ _

____**Sent 6:01 pm.** _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

____**To: kihyun♡** _ _ _ _

____**don’t… don’t kill yourself tonight, alright?** _ _ _ _

____**Could Not Be Delivered 6:05 pm.** _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

____**From: kihyun♡** _ _ _ _

____**good night wonho.** _ _ _ _

____**Sent 11:52 pm.** _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

____**From: kihyun♡** _ _ _ _

____**thanks again for everything.** _ _ _ _

____**Sent 11:52 pm.** _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

____**From: kihyun♡** _ _ _ _

____**do you… do you really care about me?** _ _ _ _

____**Could Not Be Delivered 11:52 pm.** _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

____**From: kihyun♡** _ _ _ _

____**no one’s ever told me they cared about me.** _ _ _ _

____**Could Not Be Delivered 11:52 pm.** _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

____**From: kihyun♡** _ _ _ _

____**i think i’m in love with you** _ _ _ _

____**Could Not Be Delivered 12:04 pm.** _ _ _ _


End file.
